The Rat King
Victor Falco, aka Dr. Victor Falco or The Rat King, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He was once a human scientist from New York City, who was a former colleague of Dr. Tyler Rockwell. After The Kraang gave him some of their Mutagen and other supplies for some Mutagen experimentation, he betrays Rockwell and mutates him into a chimpanzee with psychic powers. But after he escaped and the Turtles had helped him get his old friend back, he was able to exact the psychic neuro-chemical from his mutant brain to gain psychic powers of his own. After he was defeated by the Turtles, he retreated and continues to work on regaining his powers. That was until he was mutated into a mutant human with psychic powers that can communicate with rats. Once he renamed himself and started to command his own army of rats in New York, he attempted to achieve his goal of using rats to conquer the human race. In a few occasions, he would use Splinter as his own puppet as part of his army. But once Splinter had dropped him from The Undercity and he fell to his death, he was seen once more as an illusion of Splinter when he was trapped in the same abyss as well. But until Splinter defeated the Rat Monster, he realizes that the mutant has been long dead once he saw his corpse. He has a rivalry with Tyler Rockwell, Donatello, and Splinter. Victor Falco debuts in Monkey Brains and The Rat King debuts in I, Monster. Backstory As Victor Falco Victor Falco was born in 1957 to an unknown couple, who raised him in New York City. When he was older, Victor Falco attended the same college as Tyler Rockwell, who would soon become the lab partner of Falco, 33 years later following their graduation. But their partnership took a dark turn when Falco used Rockwell in an experiment assigned to him by The Kraang that involved the use of the Mutagen, a neuro-chemical, and chimpanzee DNA. As Rockwell was now a mutant chimpanzee, he was used in order to extract a psychic-neuro chemical from his mutant brain. But his plans were foiled when his old colleague escaped the laboratory, leading to Falco reporting him missing to the public. He was hoping that somebody would eventually find Tyler Rockwell (who he said was actually a regular monkey that Rockwell was experimenting on) and bring him back to Dr. Victor Falco. As The Rat King After Dr. Victor Falco was defeated by the Ninja Turtles some time earlier, he hid away in his new laboratory. During his time hiding out, he was attempting to work once more on regaining his psychic powers, with only rats as his test subjects. He was also planning his vengeance on the Ninja Turtles for foiling his plans. While Victor Falco was working on his psychic neuro-chemical, the rats that were inside of his laboratory were chewing on an electrical cord that was over Falco's head. As the cord was cut, the electricity caused a fire inside the lab and some of the Mutagen and psychic neuro-chemical spilled on his eyes. Once Falco had regained his psychic powers and was helpless with his blindness, he was able to communicate with his lab rats to aid him. After he was saved by the rats, he started to hide in the sewers in his new lair, started wearing black clothing, and nicknamed himself The Rat King. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Episodes As Victor Falco Season 1 * Monkey Brains (Debut) * I, Monster (Last Appearance) As The Rat King Season 1 * I, Monster (Debut) Season 2 * Of Rats and Men (Death) * Mazes & Mutants (Illusion) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw (Mentioned) Season 4 * Darkest Plight (Illusion/ Corpse) Season 5 * End Times (Spirit/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Rat King was the first mutant to name himself and not being named by Michelangelo. ** The second one was Slash. *** But Michelangelo was only angry at Rat King for naming himself. As for Slash, he didn't seem to care much. * The Rat King has a black cloak and a black brim hat, which is a clear reference to the Plague Doctor outfit from the Bubonic Plague (Black Death). * One of the nicknames that Michelangelo made for Rat King was Verminator, which is a reference to a character from the Archie comics named Verminator X. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Non-Mutant Category:Former Human Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Human Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Deceased Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Psychic Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Scientist Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Adult Category:Former Allies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Netherworld Inhabitants Category:Season 5 Characters